Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dio's kingdom
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: What if: ¿Y si, Dio consiguiera el poder de la máscara de piedra a los 14 años?, Jonathan debe hacer pagar a Dio por lo que ha hecho pero siendo tan joven no le será sencillo, acompaña al joven Joestar en una aventura en búsqueda de poder.


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, espero les guste**

(Suceso en base a Phantom Blood)

La silueta de un hombre se veía en la cercanía del sitio donde ahora se encontraba Dio, su presencia no era si no lo que esperaba con tantas ansias aquel ser inmortal, tras años de espera por fin su viejo némesis plantaba cara al señor de todo, Dio, aquel que durante los últimos tiempos logro posicionarse sobre todo el mundo, Dio Brando quien tras eludir su apellido era solo llamado Dio en busca de demostrar su, auto proclamada, divinidad puesto que puso bajo su control al viejo mundo.

El momento había llegado, el joven Jonathan Joestar debía enfrentarse a Dio, al llegar hasta lo alto de su fortaleza acabando con cada uno de sus enemigos en el camino, el estaba ante sus propios ojos.

– Jonathan, que gusto verte aquí, me has hecho esperar bastante ¿Lo sabías? – Mencionó aquel arrogante sujeto, Dio, quien en apariencia no era si no solo un chico como cualquier otro con un gusto discutible en cuestión a la ropa que usaba.

– ... – Con un silencio asesino el joven Joestar se preparaba para pelear.

– Oh vamos, ¿ni una sola palabra? No seas tan aburrido Johny – Dio paso su mano derecha en la que llevaba la máscara de piedra a su rostro, parando se en ángulo desde la posición en que estaba inclinado hacia atrás como si se apoyará en el aire. – Pero está bien, si lo que quieres es pelear sin más con gusto te prepararé una silla, puesto que te dejare sin poder usar esas piernas pronto – (qué gusto que hay contexto en esta frase).

Ante lo que parecía ser una lucha intensa la que se aproximaba, la atmósfera entera se sentía tan pesada ante la presión de sus fuerzas, ese momento fue en el que ambos se lanzaron ante la intención de matar al otro...

/Hace 8 años/

La familia Joestar seguía viviendo con tranquilidad, tras lo sucedido con Dany hace 2 años pareciera que Jonathan y Dio ya se llevaban mejor que antes, esa noche después de cenar Dio se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, había estado agotado ese día por lo que no tenía ganas de fingir ser un buen hermano en ese momento debido a esto se dirigió prontamente a dormir.

– Es una verdadera molestia cada vez más ese inútil de Jonathan, como se sentía enfermo me ha tocado cuidarlo ¡YOOO DIO! (Era inevitable poner eso) en cuanto se reponga me ocuparé de que pague por ello – un bostezo se escapó entre sus palabras. – por ahora me limitare a dormir – ya acostado en su cama empezó a caer en brazos de Morfeo descansando y fue así por lo menos una 2 horas hasta que un súbito sonido le despertó, era de fuera de su cuarto, logro oír como una puerta se cerraba, precisamente del cuarto de un lado.

– Eso vino del cuarto de Jonathan, maldición como se atreve a despertarme con su ruido – salió apresurado de su cuarto, planeaba golpear a su "hermano" como castigo, pero cuando bajo las escaleras, encontró a Jonathan observando una máscara, la misma que cayó durante su pelea hace un par de años, Dio recordaba lo que había pasado pero estaba muy cansado y harto como para importarle, en el momento en que bajo se dirigió con Jonathan tomándolo del hombro, lo giró para encararlo, sostuvo la máscara con su mano izquierda y luego soltó un fuerte golpe contra la cara de Jonathan logrando salpicar sangre en su mano.

Jonathan tras caer al suelo miro a Dio, molesto

– ¡¿Qué te sucede, Dio?! – menciona el chico limpiando su sangre con su mano

– ¿Sabes que maldita hora es? Ve a dormir ahora mismo, y más importante, déjame dormir, como veo que estás muy interesado en esta máscara me la quedaré al menos así podrás dejarme tranquilo – dicho esto se puso la máscara dispuesto a irse.

– ¡Hey espera eso no es justo! – se lanzó a por Dio tomándolo de la cara desde atrás embarazo su sangre en la máscara, hecho esto Dio lo tiró al suelo de un golpe con su codo

– Oye, la manchaste con tu... – fue interrumpido con un enorme dolor, en ese momento la máscara había liberado lo que parecían ser agujas que se incrustaron en su cráneo, una luz cegadora vislumbra la habitación antes de dejar tendido en el suelo al joven Brando

– ¿Dio? Oye no es gracioso, levántate – el joven Joestar se acercó preocupado a Dio, agitándolo en busca de una respuesta, dentro de su desesperación trato de quitarle la máscara sin éxito alguno, sin saber que más hacer corrió en busca de su padre.

Tras volver con su padre a toda velocidad donde se hallaba Dio, mucha fue su impresión al verlo parado como si nada hubiera pasado.

George corrió a verlo puesto que quería buscar las heridas de las que hablo su hijo, el cual ya aliviado de verlo bien se acercaba a ambos con cautela parando en seco cuando de pronto. Dio había atravesado el pecho de a quien llamaba padre, sacando su mano por su espalda con su corazón en mano, mostrando dicho órgano a un perplejo Jonathan, acto seguido lo hizo explotar al cerrar su mano salpicando en la cara de Jonathan, el chico, aterrador y desconsolado, retrocedió algunos pasos alejándose de Dio.

– Oh Jonathan, te noto algo alterado hermanito ¿Es por que sigo vivo? O ¿Tal vez por que papá ya no se pondrá de pie? Tranquilo, comprendo como debes sentirte, así que me encargaré de acabar con esos sentimientos ahora mismo – dicho esto pateó a su hermano con gran fuerza, el chico trato de bloquear el golpe pero solo logro romperse el brazo al recibir la patada y de igual forma voló varios metros aterrizando en las escaleras. – eres patético no te comparas al poder que ¡YOOO DIOOOOO! poseo en este momento, Jojo –

Jonathan no podía responder, el golpe lo dejo aturdido y fuera de sus sentidos, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente era al que hasta ese día fue su hermano volviendo al cuerpo de su padre y clavando sus dedos en su estómago.

/Fin del capítulo/

(Sé que ha sido algo corto, pero más que nada por que quería subir algo este día, supongo que daré continuación luego a esta versión de Phantom Blood, gracias por leer).


End file.
